


Going Down

by oddityH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eren has multiple piercings, Eren is actually super nice, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, No Spoilers, Penetration, Smut, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Teasing, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, season 4 eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddityH/pseuds/oddityH
Summary: "You wondered what lead you here to this moment. What exactly lead you to receiving the best head of your life in a broken elevator with Eren Yeager?"
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Going Down

The cycle of looking up from your worksheet to the manual clock that rests above the doorway was perpetual. The day was nothing short of a nuisance and you wanted nothing more than to hear the bell ring so you could go to your last period of the day. You looked around to your other classmates to see if they were as irritated as you were. Almost everyone was on their phones or chatting with the person next to them. You mentally cursed yourself out for leaving your phone in your dorm for the day.

You were in such a rush this morning, not only did you skip breakfast but you accidentally left your phone sitting right on top of your bed.

You were just about to pack your bag and give up on the worksheet for the day when you heard your teachers voice. “Y/n! Eren! Could you come here for a moment?” You got up from your seat and made your way to the front of the classroom, the boy following closely behind you.

“Could you both take these textbooks to Mr. Ackerman’s classroom?” Mr. Smith pointed to the stack of textbooks behind his desk. “He asked me to deliver these to him before Monday, it totally slipped my mind that it was already Friday. You can get going now, the bell rings in five minutes that should give you a head start to your next class.”

You were about to respond but Eren’s voice cut off your thoughts.

“Sure thing Mr. Smith, we’ll take care of it for you.” Eren turned around to grab his bag and you could have sworn you saw a smirk on his face.

You actually wanted to decline Mr. Smiths request because you wanted to run back to your dorm to grab your phone, but it seems Eren had different plans for you. After collecting your bag and your half of the textbooks, you and Eren made your way to the elevator.

You and Eren walked in silence, which you really didn’t mind after the various unfortunate events that took place on that Friday. As you walked, you couldn’t help but sneak a few glances over at Eren. He was your partner for a class project once, which consisted of a minimal exchange of words between the two of you.

Other than seeing him from afar in class everyday, you saw him once at a party with a brunette boy with a beard and a bold mouth. The brunette was yelling at others to take shots along with him and Eren, which inevitably lead you and your friend to join in.

Other than the project and the party, you’ve never really spoken to Eren. He seemed to be timid which was a huge contrast to his appearance. He wore his hair in a disheveled bun, dark and baggy clothes, and had piercings lining his whole ear.

Stealing another glance before you entered the elevator, you concluded that Eren was extremely attractive.

“What is it?” Eren turned his head smirking down at you.

“Sorry?” You looked at him with a dumbfounded look on your face. He leaned forward and pressed the elevator button before aiming his attention back at you.

“You keep looking at me. Is there something on my face?” Eren slyly pointed to his face. You chuckled before quickly coming up with a response. “No, I was just thinking how I never noticed your nose ring before.”

Eren brought his hand up and touched his nose ring. “Oh this? Yeah it’s fairly new. Surprised you no-“ Before Eren could finish his sentence the elevator came to a abrupt halt causing you to tumble forward. Eren quickly grabbed your forearm pulling you upright.

“Are you alright?” Eren had a look of both shock and concern on his face.

“I’m fine. What the hell happened?” You freed yourself from his grasp to reach forward to press the emergency button.

The button wasn’t working. “Shit. I think the elevator broke.”

Just as Eren said those words, the lights in the elevator turned off and were replaced by a red neon light that you assumed were the back up emergency lights. Eren continued pressing the buttons but was quickly met with disappointment as none of them were working. You let out a huge sigh, closed your eyes, and took a deep breath before calmly looking up at Eren.

“Use your phone to call the fire department.”

“My phones dead let’s use yours.” You couldn’t believe the words you were hearing. Of all the times to get stuck in an elevator, it would be when there’s no way to call for help.

You reluctantly admitted defeat. You stuffed the textbooks you were holding into a corner of the tiny elevator and sat down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked as he sat the rest of his textbooks next to your pile.

“What’s it look like? I don’t have my phone on me, there’s nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait till someone tries to use the elevator and realizes it’s not working.” You pulled your knees up to your chest and laid your head on your arms.

Eren sat down right in front of you in the same position you were in. The elevator was too small for the both of you, especially with Eren’s long legs; he barley had room to sit and resorted to leaning his elbow on the stack of textbooks.

“Why don’t you have your phone?” Eren asked after a few moments of silence.

You looked up at him and gave him a sour look. “I forgot in my room. Today has been complete dog shit.”

You repositioned yourself and leaned your head against the cold elevator wall. Eren was staring intently at you and you couldn’t help but avoid his green eyes. The sound of the bell that signals the end of the period rang through your ears.

“Hopefully someone notices so-“

“Hello!? Is anyone in there?” A muffled voice interrupts Eren causing him to quickly stand back up.

“Hey! We are stuck. Can you call the fire department?’ Eren yelled back. “Oh shit.. is that you Eren?” The voice responded. “Jean?! Yeah it’s me, the elevator stopped working can you call for help?”

You lifted your head when you heard the name Jean. Where did you hear that name before? “I’ll call for you. I’m heading to class now, be careful!” Eren looked back to you and shook his head.

“I can’t believe Jean was the one to find us.” Eren chuckled and sat back down. You were trying so hard to remember who Jean was but with the way your brain was working today, it was no use.

“I’m sorry, who is Jean again?” Eren gave you a disappointed glance.

“We took shots together at Connie’s party last month. You don’t remember?” He hugged his legs, pulling them close to his chest. Now you remembered. Jean was the brunette with the bold mouth. You slapped your forehead lightly.

“Oh right I can’t believe I forgot. I got pretty drunk that night.” You smiled at the fond memory.

“Yeah you took quite a few shots. Jean has a way of motiving people to follow his lead in his shenanigans.” Eren said while laughing. You raised your eyebrow at him and chuckled.

“I guess you’re at victim to him too then. You drank a lot too.”

“Oh? You were watching me?” He said in a taunting tone. You shook your head.

“You must have been watching me if you knew I took multiple shots that night.” You said keenly. He paused for a moment before responding.

“Yeah I was. You looked so pretty.”

You made eye contact with him, his green eyes peering into yours. You quickly looked away as you felt your face heat up. You placed your bag on top of the stack of textbooks and laid your head down on it.

“Here use mine.” Eren grabbed his bag and handed it over to you. “I bet mine is softer, I have an extra shirt in there. Lay on that instead.” You replaced your bag with his and laid your head back down.

He was right, it was way softer than your bag that was full of notebooks and papers. His bag smelled like a mixture of cologne and sugar cookies.

“Why does your bag smell like sugar cookies?” You giggled.

“Does it really? I like sugar cookies a lot. I like eating sweet things.” He said with a smirk on his face.

You swear you weren’t _imagining_ it. The way Eren spoke to you… you just knew his words had a certain aura to them. Not even ten minutes later you laid your head back up, already feeling your neck get stiff. Eren quickly took notice of how uncomfortable you were feeling and took it upon himself to speak up.

“Let’s play a game.” Eren spoke out eagerly.

Raising an eyebrow at him you asked, “What kind of game?” Eren fiddled with the rings around his fingers.

“How about two truths and a lie. You know… cause I want to get to know you.” You crossed your arms and giggled.

“Okay you go first.”

Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You couldn’t help but think he looked incredibly cute when he was concentrating. “Jean and I actually didn’t like each other at first, my favorite band is The Neighborhood, and I’m an Aries.” He nods his head in satisfaction.

“Hmm I can see you being an Aries. I can also see you liking The Neighborhood. I’m not too sure about the Jean one. Sometimes the best of friends can be the most unexpected.” You placed your hands on your face.

“I’m gonna have to go with the Jean one.”

Eren put his hands on his face to mimic you. “Sorry to say it but you are wrong.” You rolled your eyes at him. “Then which one is the lie?” He had a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“None of them. They were all true.” You took your hands off your face and waved your hands at him.

“Hellooo? It’s two truths and a lie not all truth’s Eren.”

In a low and raspy voice he says, “I know. Sometimes I like to make up my own rules.” His voice was like silk, it was soft and flowed into your ears, leaving your eyes fixated on his own.

_Little by little it was building up._

“Anyway my turn. And I’m not going to cheat unlike some people.” Eren put his hands up in defense. “Okay let’s see… I came to this school on a scholarship, I’ve never smoked weed before, and once I walked in on Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Smith kissing.”

Eren bellowed a loud laugh. “There's no way that’s true. That’s a lie.”

You gave Eren a thumbs down. His eyes widened and you both broke out in an abundance of laughter.

“They were kissing?! I never would have thought they were together.” You shrugged your shoulders at him.

“It shocked me too, I had barley caught it they were already pulling away when I walked in.”

Eren placed his hands in his lap. “You learn something new everyday. I knew the other two were the truth. Those two kissing just seemed so odd I had to guess that was a lie. You’re a smart girl it makes sense you came here on a scholarship. And from the way you took shots at the party it doesn’t surprise me that you smoked before.”

You playfully scoffed at him and smacked his leg.

“Please I bet you’ve done worse.” You said in a low and suggestive tone. He locked his eyes on yours and murmured, “Maybe I have.”

The invisible wall between you and Eren was _cracking_.

It was pointless to try to look away, you felt like if you looked away you would lose. The cloud of anxiousness that hung above your head all day was slowly but surly turning into rays of anticipation.

_But anticipation for what exactly?_

“Anyway your turn. No cheating this time.” Eren took his index finger and made a crossing motion over his heart.

“Ok so i’ve played sports my whole life, my favorite class is Mr. Smith’s class, and I’ve bribed a teacher once with free weed to up my grade a whole letter.”

You chortled at his words.

“That’s definitely not a lie. You also definitely played sports your whole life.” Leaning forward slightly, he responds, “Oh yeah? What would make you think that?”

Your face was hot. It was burning up.

“Your body is really fit.”

Tension was _oozing_. Oozing off of you, off of him, off of the elevator walls.

“You like it that much?”

Pretending to be coy, you quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway, that leaves Mr. Smith’s class. I don’t think thats your favorite class.” Pretending to be offended, he placed his hand over his heart.

“You really think that it’s more plausible that I would give a teacher free weed than favorite Mr. Smith’s class? You must think I’m some kind of delinquent.” Shaking your head vigorously, you were quick with your words.

“It’s not that! What's so special about his class anyway?” You crossed your arms, awaiting his response.

“I get to see a pretty girl everyday.”

The invisible wall was _shattering_. The tension was making it’s way through every crack and crevice until it shattered.

You looked up into Eren’s eyes, not realizing how incredibly small the proximity between the two of you got. Eren placed his hand softly on your thigh, his thumb caressing the inner part. You uncrossed your arms and placed them at your side. Your breath was so unsteady, you were afraid if you opened your mouth no words would come out.

“I told you that I liked sweet things right? Stand up.”

His coquettish words had you standing up in no time. You never once broke the eye contact with him. He changed his position so that he was kneeling, both of you moving back slightly so your back leaned up against the elevator walls once again.

Both his hands wrapped around your thighs, squeezing them. He nudged one of your thighs with the side of his face, like a cat showing affection. He grabbed the sides of your pants slowly pulling them down to your ankles.

You couldn’t believe this was happening. Your stomach was _bloated_ with butterflies.

Eren looked so incredibly seductive in the red neon lighting.

“You said you had a bad day. Let me change that for you okay?”

You were aching in anticipation. You nodded your head at him and he traced his hands up your legs ever so sensually. His fingers caressed your skin, squeezing you here and there. A gasp escaped your mouth when you felt his hot tongue trace your thigh all the way up to the wet spot that accumulated on your panties.

He moved his head back to your inner thigh, biting and sucking on both of your thighs.

His hair was ticklish on your exposed skin and you couldn’t help but want to feel more of him. Bringing his mouth back up to your underwear, he licked and sucked at your clit through the cloth. But it wasn’t enough. The cool stainless steal wall was such a contrast to how warm your body was feeling. Eren looked up at you grinning at the faces of pleasure you were making.

He hooked his index finger on the crotch panel of your underwear, pulling it aside before making raw contact with your clit.

“Ahh Eren!” Your innate response was to flinch, the new sensation sending shivers up your spine.

“Oh fuck. Look how wet you got for me.”

Eren licked and sucked all over your pussy, erotic sloshing sounds coming from the contact. He pulled away to remove your underwear and pants fully, leaving only one leg completely bare while the other leg was left with the clothes pooling around your ankle. He pushed your thigh up signaling you to put it over his shoulder.

The new position was so much more intimate especially with the sight of Eren between your thighs. He went back to eating you out, his hands wrapping around your love handles; pulling you impossibly closer to his mouth. You let out a deranged moan as your hands made their way to the back of his head, grinding your clit against his tongue.

“Oh fuck yes that feels so good Eren.”

Pulling away dreadfully once again, he replaces his tongue with his fingers, rubbing them on your folds. His thumb came up and rubbed soft circles on your clit, leaving your head tilted back. It felt so good. Eren felt so good.

Looking down at him you finally got a good look at the state he was in. His mouth was covered with wetness, a mixture of your juices and his saliva. Looking down further past him you finally discovered the big bulge in his sweatpants. You knew he’d probably be hard but actually seeing him in that state was astonishing.

“Can I put my fingers in? I promise to lick them clean when I’m done.” Breathlessly you responded, “Eren… yes please.”

You heard him chuckle before he inserted his middle and index finger in you, promptly curling his fingers to reach your g-spot. He found it immediately.

Letting out a whiny moan, you leaned forward, using his hair to keep you upright. With his fingers curling in you he went back to working on your clit with his tongue, the sensation so overwhelming.

“Fuck you taste so good.”

His tongue rapidly licked at your clit, the pleasure bubbling in your gut.

You wondered what lead you here to this moment. What exactly lead you to receiving the best head of your life in a broken elevator with Eren Yeager? You weren’t entirely sure what lead you to this moment, but you were grateful that the school’s budget did not go towards the elevator.

You were so wet that you were dripping all the way down your thigh. The droplet made its way past the crevice in your knee, all the way down to your calf. Eren separated from your cunt, observing the way the droplet slithered down. Before making it to your ankle, Eren pulled your leg up, making the droplet face to face with him.

His tongue attacked it, slurping it up before tracing the wet trail it left behind with his tongue, your now wet leg glistening in the neon light.

Eren reinserted his fingers, curling them harder than before. You felt _different_ down there. You felt _full_. It only dawned upon you what was happening when the sloshing sound grew in intensity. Grabbing the back of Eren’s head in attempt to halt his actions, he only continued.

“Ahh Eren please wait! I think I’m gonna sq-“ you cut off your own words with a robust moan that you didn’t know you could produce. You squirted all over Eren’s fingers, the juices sliding down his hand all the way to his forearm until it dripped off onto the floor.

Eren gave you a cheeky look before slowly removing his fingers from inside of you. You never squirted before. Not even when you would play with yourself, you had no idea you were capable of something so erotic. You closed your eyes and tried to regain your breath.

“Y/n… I don’t think you understand how fucking hot that was.” Eren roughly snatched your waist, forcing you down on his tongue again.

You groaned and wiggled around trying to escape his grasp, his strong hands keeping you from slipping free. Your stomach was fizzing. It was fizzing so much that you felt if Eren shook you, you would pop. You were melting. Melting onto Eren's face. Your fingertips were melting in Eren’s hair. Your legs started to shake, your thighs closing around Eren’s head.

“You wanna cum in my mouth? Come on, do it. I’ll swallow every last drop.”

Your ears got boiling hot at Eren’s words. And just like a can of soda that has been shaken, you popped. You came so hard that you couldn’t even make any noise, just hold onto Eren’s head as your upper body towered over him. You collapsed against the wall, finally making eye contact with Eren.

His face was soaking wet, his lips swollen and pink, and his hair was even more disheveled from your desperate tugging.

You heard him gulp before planting both of your feet back on the floor. You felt so languid. He grabbed your underwear, sliding it back up your legs so gently, tracing his fingertips over your hot skin as he reached your hips. He pulled them back on, adjusting the waistband before repeating the process with your pants.

Of course he had a sly smirk on his face as he did all of this.

Your stomach heaved up and down as you tried to catch your breath. Eren stood up, towering over you, captivating your eyes with his as he brought his index and middle finger up to his mouth, slipping them past his wet lips, and licked them clean as he promised.

“The face you make when you cum is really cute y/n.” He chuckled before leaning down and retrieving the shirt in his bag.

You were at a loss of words. Your head was so fuzzy, the same way it feels after you ride a rollercoaster. He used his shirt to clean his forearm and the puddle on the floor. His bulge was so prominent in his pants.

You wanted to reach forward and hold him but before you could, the elevators emergency neon red light shut off and the regular lights were restored.

“Oh looks like we are getting out of here soon.” You watched as he redid his bun, making it not so obvious of the actions that just went down.

Your voice was so hoarse you could only mutter a quick “yeah.” You readjusted your clothes and hair before grabbing your bag and the textbooks. Eren copied your actions.

The elevator started moving again and you couldn’t tell if you felt relief or disappointment. _You have to see Eren again_. The elevator doors opened, revealing three men in a firefighters uniform and the schools engineer.

“Are you guys alright?” One firefighter ask as he quickly inspects the inside of the elevator.

“We’re fine. The elevator just stopped all of a sudden.” Eren told the man.

“Okay we’re gonna double check it, you guys can get to class.” You’d completely forgot that you were at school after all.

“Um what time is it?” You asked one of the men. After revealing the time, you decided that after dropping the textbooks off you would go back to your dorm. You wouldn’t be able to concentrate even if you went.

You and Eren headed to Mr. Ackerman’s class in silence. You couldn’t come up with the right words to say. You could have sworn the tension was thicker than it was in the crammed elevator.

“So… did it work?” Eren asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Did I make your day less stressful? Did I take good care of you?”

Eren’s words were smooth, so smooth that you easily digested them, spitting out a response.

“Uhh- yes.” You had so much more you wanted to say but all you could do was shyly drop your gaze.

Finally arriving at Mr. Ackerman’s classroom, you dropped off the books and made your way to the exit. Sighing, Eren spoke up first.

“Well, I’m gonna head to class. I hope to see you around y/n.” With a wave and a smile, he took off and disappeared around the corner, leaving you dumbfounded on this particularly unusual Friday.

******

Eren didn’t come to school the following week.

You spent the whole weekend practicing what you wanted to say to the green eyed boy, only to be disappointed when you saw his desk was empty on Monday. You were met with the same sight on Tuesday, his desk was vacant.

On Wednesday, Mr. Smith assigned a duo project that left you the odd one out due to the uneven amount of students. Mr. Smith told you to pair with Eren when he came back. On Thursday, you were left alone working on the project again, the curiosity of Eren’s absence slowly turning into frustration.

Today was Friday, exactly one week from the elevator situation. The events played over in your mind like a video tape. Nothing compared to the way Eren touched you, not even your own fingers or toys that you used on yourself just a few days ago, the image of Eren imprinted on your mind.

You walked into class a little early today, revealing that you and Mr. Smith were the only ones in the room.

“Good afternoon y/n.” You walked over to your desk and sat down in a leisurely manner.

“Hey Mr. Smith. Are we working on the project again today?” You stared at the blonde man as you laid your arms on the desk, resting your head on top of them.

“Yes we are. You can come to me if you need help since Eren hasn’t been here.” Mr. Smith affirmed as he sat down at his desk.

You smiled at your beloved teacher; you weren’t that fond of the subject he taught but he was the epitome of a good teacher, making the class tolerable. Other students started making their way to their desk, the classroom becoming more noisier than you’d like.

You closed your eyes and rested your head on the desk as you awaited class to begin.

“Hey there partner.” Your eyes snapped open at the voice.

You lifted your head to see Eren walking towards your desk, dragging an extra chair in one hand. He sat the chair next to your desk before sitting down, smirking at you with every move he made.

“Well well if it isn’t my long lost partner.” You sat upright, shaking your head at him.

“I’m mad at you, you know, you left me to do this dreadful project by myself.” You playfully poked his chest.

“I know I’m sorry, I was out of town. I guess I got lucky for having you as a partner.” He twirled his pencil between his fingers, your eyes moving back and forth between his hand and eyes.

You sighed, pulling your notebook out of your bag.

“Well maybe not. I only got a quarter of it done.” You opened the notebook, pushing it towards Eren, revealing the little work you accomplished while he was gone.

“Man I guess I really am lucky. That means I can invite you over this weekend so we can finish it together.”

You were grateful his attention was on your notebook and not your face, his words leaving you boggled. The rest of the class period was essentially wasted, you and Eren were fooling around so much that you barley accomplished anything.

Neither of you mentioned what happened the week before. You were genuinely shocked when you looked up at the clock to reveal that there was only a couple minutes of class left. You stared at your notebook in disappointment.

“We didn’t do much. We have to finish it this weekend. Come over to my place okay?” Eren spoke out as he grabbed the corner of your notebook, writing a note.

“Why don’t you just text me your address?” You questioned him.

“My phone broke. I’m getting a new one soon. That’s why I didn’t contact you this week. Trust me I wanted to.” He looked up for a moment to meet your eyes before completing whatever he was writing down.

He slid your notebook back to you. The bell rang, signally the end of the conversation you were having.

“There’s my address. I’ll see you tomorrow y/n.” He pointed to the note he wrote in the notebook before exiting the room with a smirk on his face.

******

Saturday afternoon came by way faster than you were expecting. You were in an uber on the way to Eren’s apartment, the sudden heavy rainfall causing more traffic than you’d like. You stared out the window, butterflies bubbling in your gut. You were going to be alone with Eren at his apartment, perhaps even his bedroom.

You tried to imagine what his place would be decorated like. What would his place smell like? How big would his bed be? Does he have an unexpected roommate? Millions of questions ran through your head as the uber driver quietly played classical music.

Taking a few deep breaths, you finally calmed your nerves. You were a confident women but there was just something about Eren that shook you to your core.

You knew he was interested, but that was the issue. You were so _desperate_ for him but you refused to make the first move. The events that took place in the elevator replayed in your mind for the millionth time that week.

Technically Eren already made the first move, he was in-between your legs just barley a week prior. The uber pulled up to a huge building, letting you out by the big glass double doors. You walked in and headed to the elevator. You had no idea Eren would live in such a place.

Finally making it to the door with the number that Eren wrote in your notebook, you knocked eagerly. A few moments later you were greeted with an electrified Eren.

“You’re here! Come in I made sugar cookies!” He grabs you by the forearm, pulling you through the doorway.

The second you stepped foot into his place, your nostrils were overwhelmed by the smell of sugar cookies. Eren also had an excess amount of house plants. He had a huge window that overlooked the city. Along the window sill, he had multiple potted plants. You glanced around the whole apartment to reveal that Eren had plants in just about every corner of his place.

“Wow. I’m Impressed Eren. You really know how to style a home.” You followed him into the kitchen.

He took the cookie tray out of the oven placing it on the marble countertop. “Did you think that I wouldn’t know how to?” He reached his hand out, offering you a cookie. You gladly accepted it.

“I never said that.” You replied. You took a bite out of the cookie, your tastebuds pleasantly surprised.

“These are really good what brand is it?” You questioned him, taking another bite of the cookie.

“Mine. I made these from scratch.”

You grinned at him. “Who would have thought you were a baker too? Well you learn something new everyday.” Eren’s face dropped as you said those words.

“Speaking of… we should probably get started. We have a lot to do.” Two hours later, the sun was gleaming through Eren’s huge window, illuminating the entire apartment.

You smiled to yourself knowing that his plants probably loved the warmth of the setting sun.

You were grateful that it had stopped storming, the rain was so distracting to watch through the window. The project was nearly done and you couldn’t help but feel disappointed. You wanted more time with Eren. You wanted to explore him.

You placed your pencil down on the table, wiggling your wrist around to relieve the tension that had built up.

‘Wanna take a break?” Eren questioned. You nodded your head and took a gulp of the water.

You could feel his eyes _staring_ at you.

“Sorry I wasn’t in class to help you this week. We probably could have done most of the work in class.” You waved your hand at Eren.

“Don't worry about it. Since you didn’t come to school I got to try your delicious sugar cookies.” You chuckled. Eren smiled back at you.

“It’s my moms recipe.” The room all of a sudden was still. So still that only the dust particles gleaming in the air from the sun were moving. “That’s why I was gone. I went to visit my mom. She’s not sick or anything, she just gets lonely because my dad travels a lot. He’s a doctor so he’s always out of the country or something.”

Eren looked down at his notebook. You moved your leg, accidentally bumping knees with Eren.

“That’s good you went to see her Eren. I’m sure she really appreciates it.” You said gently. He gave you a warm smile.

“You’re so nice y/n.” A grin crept upon your face at his words. It wasn’t until you were sitting this close to him that you realized only one ear had multiple piercings. His first hole had a small hoop earring through it. The rest of the piercings that lined his ear were studs. His other ear only had his cartilage pierced.

Adrenaline suddenly running through you, you reached your hand out and caressed the ear with the singular cartilage piercing.

You let your fingers gently trace the outline of his ear.

“I like this piercing. It looks good on you.” You let your fingers drop below his ear, slowly dragging your fingers on his neck.

You traced your fingers down to his Adams apple rubbing your thumb against it. His breath hitched. You used your index finger to hook it around a silver chain he was wearing around his neck. You pulled on it slightly, bringing his face closer to yours.

“This is a nice chain.” You whispered. Eren hasn’t taken his eyes off you from the moment you touched his ear. You released the chain and picked up your pencil as if nothing had happened. Your heart was pounding. Your fingers burned.

Neither of you moved your knees.

******

“We’re definitely going to get an A.” You glanced down at the project that you had just spent three hours creating with Eren. It was dark outside, the lights from the buildings shone into his apartment through the window.

You both migrated to the big couch in his living room. Music played in the background through his stereo.

“I’m glad we finished it… but speaking of I have a favor to ask you.” Eren hesitantly reached to grab his bag.

“What is it?” You curiously questioned. Eren reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of worksheets.

“Will you help me with my make up work?”

You busted out in a fit of laughter. “That’s your question? Look how many pages there are!” You snatched the papers, skimming through them.

“Most of it is from Mr. Ackerman! I think he has it out for me.” Eren whined. You scoffed.

“Eren please. I think he has beef with everyone. Except for Mr. Smith apparently.” Eren rolled his eyes at your words.

“Will you help me then?” He had these doe like eyes, almost like they were begging you to stay. For more than one reason, you of course agreed to help. Not even fifteen minutes later Eren was whining.

“There’s too much to read! My brain is fried.” He placed the packet on the coffee table in front of him and slouched down into the couch. You were sitting so close to him that your thighs were nearly overlapping.

Your heart pounded so hard you were positive Eren could hear it. You stared at him and his perfectly chiseled bone structure. His hair was back in a messy bun, pieces of his hair hanging inadvertently over his forehead. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes kissing his eye bags.

“You know…I’m grateful you came today y/n.” His eyes remained closed for a moment before opening them and scanning your face for a reaction.

All you could do was smile at him. You locked eyes for what felt like days, weeks, months in your mind.

“You look so pretty right now y/n.” He inches closer and closer.

You coyly dodge his face, reaching forward to grab the worksheets. You wanted him so _bad_. You wanted him to touch you. You wanted to touch him until you had blisters on your hands.

You grabbed the worksheet, handing it to Eren.

“Here let’s get bac-“ Eren interrupts your words by snatching the papers from your hands, tossing it back on the table.

Eren’s arm rested on the couch behind your head, while his other hand rested on your thigh.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what we did in the elevator. I keep thinking about you, and how good your pussy tasted.”

He was so _close_ to your lips, you were essentially inhaling his words. “Have you been thinking about me?” The arm that was behind your head was now tilting your jaw upwards. You nodded your head at his question. Your chest was heaving.

Your eyes traveled back and forth from his eyes to his lips. He was so _close_.

“Y/n… let me fuck you good.”

He pulled you into his lap, straddling his crotch where you could already feel his hard on through his pants. Without a second thought, you slammed your lips into his.

Almost like Eren has pushed your power on button, you leaned forward into him to kiss him deeply; to kiss him intently. Your tongues are immediately introduced to one another, his tongue nudging yours gently. He grabs both sides of your face, pulling you impossibly closer to him. Your hands ball his shirt into your fist, desperately grabbing at him.

A small whine escapes your mouth as he sucks and tugs at your bottom lip.

His hands make their way to your breast, groping them through your shirt. His mouth attacks the side of your neck, lapping at the bare skin. Your hand finds the back of his hair, tugging on it softly to get his attention. He removes his face from your neck and instead sucks on your nipples through your shirt.

“Ahh Eren.” you moan out his name.

He removes your shirt, tossing it next to the packet of papers before unhooking your bra. Your bra falls gracefully down your arms, falling down to the floor. He stares and admires your tits before grabbing both of them in his hands.

“Look at these tits, so fucking perfect.” He attaches his mouth to your left nipple, swirling his tongue around.

His other hand comes up to your right nipple, pinching and tugging on it. The hand you have in his hair tugs gently, encouraging him to keep sucking. His mouth was so warm and so wet. Small moans escape your mouth as he switches between your right and left nipples. He kisses up your chest, meeting your eager lips once again.

He wraps one arm around your waist and stands up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, kissing him deeper than before. He walks into a room that you can only assume was his bedroom. He places you down gently on his king sized bed before fully pulling away to turn on the light. He uses the dimmer switch on his light switch to dim the lights down.

You sat up on your elbows, staring intently at him. You crawled to the edge of the bed and sat up. He made his way over to you, standing between your legs. You pulled his waist towards you by his belt loop, palming his bulge through his pants.

He lets out a whine at the friction. You undid his pants, pushing them down towards his ankles.

Not once do you break eye contact with him.

You kissed the wet spot that accumulated on his boxers, licking him through the cloth the same way he kissed you through your underwear in the elevator. He removed his shirt as you sucked at him through the cloth. His abs looked so defined in the lighting you couldn’t help but run your hand over them.

You brought your mouth up to right below his belly button, leaving a trail of saliva behind as you kissed down his v line.

You hooked your fingers around his waistband and pulled them down to free his hard cock. His rock hard dick sprung free, slapping his stomach.

Your eyes widened at the large size. His tip was red, leaking precum.

“Look at how hard you got for me.” You teased his tip with your index finger, smearing his precum down his shaft.

“Y/n please.” You smirked at him before taking him in your mouth.

A hushed moan escaped his lips as you swirled your tongue around his tip. His precum was warm and salty, but oh so delicious at the same time.

You used one of your hands to gently cuff his balls while the other hand jerked him leisurely while your mouth bobbed up and down on his dick. You removed your mouth from his cock before licking up his length, leaving kisses along the side of his veiny cock.

“Oh fuck that feels so good.” Eren sighed out. His head was titled back, enjoying the warmth of your mouth.

You decided to pick up the pace, bobbing your head and hands at a much faster pace. Saliva gathered at the base of his cock, making his dick soaked. You came up for air, a pop leaving your mouth as you continued to jerk him with your hand. The sound of you jerking him was too much for Eren, making him impossibly harder.

Without a warning you deep throated his cock, your lips touching his balls.

“Ahh fuck y/n!” Eren’s hands grabbed the side of your face, holding it intently as he thrusted himself into your mouth. You gagged and choked on his dick as he face fucked you, _hard_.

A mixture of his precum and your saliva dribbled down your face, leaking down to your chest. Your eyes filled with tears as he thrusted into the back of your throat, leaving his cock there.

“Fuckkkk.” A deranged moan left his lips. He removed his dick from your mouth before grabbing your cheeks and leaning down to kiss you.

He could taste himself on your lips, making him even more turned on. He lifted you slightly and pushed you to the middle of the bed, him crawling after you. He removed your pants, leaving you only in your underwear.

He hovered over you, one hand grabbing at your tits as he leaned on his other arm for balance. He kissed down your body, biting at your navel, leaving a bite mark.

“Nghh Eren.” His name left your lips eagerly.

His knuckle caressed your clit through your underwear once again, teasing you. He pulled your underwear aside, blowing cold air on your now exposed cunt. You flinched at the action.

“You’re fucking soaking.” He says before attaching his mouth to your clit, sucking harshly.

Your thighs instinctually closed around him, his hands pushing your thighs apart as he ate you out. You felt amazing with his familiar tongue lapping at you again. His fingers joined in, once again curling to massage your G-spot. Your eyes closed, not being able to handle the pleasure.

You felt hot. You felt _scorching_.

You pulled him off of your cunt, sitting up to switch positions. You pushed him down on the bed, straddling his bare body. You placed your hands on his chest as you ground your clothed pussy on his bare cock.

His hands grabbed your hips, rocking your hips back and forth on his dick. You stared deep into his eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. You pulled your underwear to the side, now grinding your bare wet pussy on his cock. You rocked back and forth, smearing your juices on the side of his shaft. The friction felt so good for both of you.

You leaned forward, kissing his neck. You kissed everywhere you could before licking up his neck all the way to his mouth.

“Mhm do that again y/n” he groaned out. You repeated your actions, this time licking his neck all the way up to his earlobe.

Your teeth tugged on his earlobe, earning a hotly moan from Eren.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He flipped you on your back, tearing your underwear off as he positioned himself between your legs.

He leaned down and spat on your pussy before aligning himself at your entrance, pushing himself in.

He leaned forward, swallowing both yours and his groans that left your mouths. Your hands wrapped around his strong biceps as he slowly started to thrust in and out. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead down on your cheek. You reached your hand up and wiped the sweat on his forehead, the action more intimate than you thought it’d be.

He chuckled at you before picking his pace up, thrusting into you hard. A series of moans left your lips as you felt him _deep_ in you. His cock felt so good.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” He groaned out as he sat up, grabbing your hips to pull you down on him.

Your back arched, feeling pleasure swim through your veins. He sat up on his knees, grabbing your hips to lift them into the air. He fucked you with your back off of the bed, only your upper back and head laying on the cool sheets.

The sounds the both of you were creating were so erotic. He placed you back on the bed before reaching to his nightstand where he opened the draw to receive an item.

He pulled out a white and blue wireless wand massager. “Can I use this on you?” He asked waving the wand in his hand.

You chuckled, your hand coming up to rest on your forehead. “Is that what you use on all the other girls?” He smirked down at you, shaking his head.

“No I never used it on someone else, it’s mine. I like the way it feels on my dick.”

You grinned at him, nodding your head. He turns the wand on, placing it on your clit as his dick thrusted in and out of you. The new sensation had your eyes rolling back into your head, the clit stimulation alone was too overwhelming.

Eren held the toy on your clit with one hand while his other hand wrapped around your waist, holding you steady. Sounds of bare skin slapping against each other filled the room, overpowering the sound of the wand.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Eren groans out. Your mouth hung agape, barley able to produce sounds due to the pleasure.

Eren’s hair was a mess, his bun was slowly coming undone, pieces of his hair falling over his face. You leaned forward on your elbows, and took his silver chain that hung around his neck into your mouth. You sucked and bit on it, your tongue tasting the metal.

“God that’s so damn hot.” Eren pulled out of you and grabbed your hips, flipping you around on your stomach. He harshly slapped your ass as he adjusted your body.

You arched your back, laying your sweaty face flat on his bedsheets. Eren grabbed and kneaded your ass as he rubbed his cock in between your wet folds. Impatience surging through you, you reached your hand in between your legs and put his cock in you.

You threw your ass back, bouncing on his dick. “Ohh that’s a good girl.” Eren moaned out. He continuously slapped your ass, leaving red marks on the surface.

The new position allowed you to feel all of him, all the way deep in you. Eren stared at his dick going in and out of you, the sight alone bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

He studied your rhythm before thrusting his hips to meet up with your own. A welp of yours filled his ears as he grabbed on your hips, slamming his dick into you, fucking you into the sheets.

You felt his sweat drip off and land on your lower back as both of your bodies shook at the intense movement. He grabbed the toy and wrapped his arms around your thighs, placing the toy back on your clit. Your knuckles turned white as your hands fisted his bedsheets.

“Your pussy feels so damn good!” Eren gasped out. Dropping the toy on the bed once again, he used both of his hands to grab your wrists, pulling your arms behind you, using you to steer himself.

He got impossibly deeper, causing you to melt. “C’mere” he grabbed you by the arms, making you stand on your knees, your lower back pressed against his abs. He wraps one arm around your chest, pulling you closer to him. He kisses at your neck and whispers in your ear.

“You’re taking me so well.” He seductively whispers. You whimper at his words, so out of breath you could barley speak.

He reaches his arms around your front, rubbing your clit as he continued thrusting. Your head falls back on his shoulder, your body not knowing how to maintain itself with all the pleasure.

You were close. You could tell he was even closer by the way his hips were stuttering.

You weren’t done with him. Not _yet_ at least.

You removed yourself from him, pushing him down flat on the bed. You climbed on top of him, inserting his cock instantly. Using his thighs to keep you upright, you bounced up and down on his shaft.

He reached up and grabbed your tits, languidly tugging on your nipples. “You look so pretty bouncing on my dick y/n.”

You leaned forward to kiss him, the kiss lingering on both of your lips even after separating them. He used his thumb to rub on your clit, your orgasm unraveling.

“Ahh Eren i’m gonna cum!” He continued his rhythm until you came with a loud cry on his cock. He removed his hand from your clit to wrap around your hips and pulled you down harshly on his dick. He lifted his hips and desperately thrusted in you.

You were whimpering, the profuse overstimulation causing you to squeeze your insides. “Fuck i’m gonna cum!” Eren cried out before cumming in you, letting his warm cum paint your insides. He pulled out, letting his cum drip all over his cock.

You were lightheaded after cumming so hard. You climbed off of him, collapsing next to him. You were both heaving, trying to get as much air in your lungs. You closed your eyes, letting your body go completely lax. The room was sticky, so sticky that you felt that you could have melted the paint off of the walls. After a few minutes Eren spoke up.

“I can barley feel my legs.”

“… Me too.” You croaked out.

You felt him remove himself from the bed, not bothering to open your eyes.

“Come on let’s wash up.” He lifted you bridal style off of the bed, bringing you to the shower. He sat you on the counter as he waited for the water to warm up.

He stood in-between your legs, caressing your thighs. You were so exhausted you leaned your head forward, landing your forehead on his sweaty shoulder. He chuckled at you, caressing your hair.

“Are you alright?” He spoke lowly. You slowly nodded your head.

He waited a few moments before removing you from the counter, placing you in the shower. The warm water ran down your body, liberating all the sticky substances from your body.

Eren got in the shower with you and for the first time since you had came, you got a good look at his face. His face was red and sweaty but nevertheless, he still looked just as pretty. He began washing you first, lifting your legs and inserting his fingers in you to fish out all his cum.

He washed your back and your breast, making sure to get soap into every crevice on your body. You smiled appreciatively at him.

After both of you were finished showering, he exited the shower wrapping you in a towel.

“Stay here.” Said Eren. He exits the bathroom and returns a few moments later with a pair of boxers and shirt in his grasp. He hands them to you, signaling for you to get dressed.

He leaves you to get dressed as he changes the bedsheets. Once you exited the bathroom you could feel how silent the air was around you for the first time that night. He enters the bedroom with a glass of water and a pill. You chuckled at him.

“You bought a plan B before I came over?” He flops himself down on the bed. “I figured i’d need one. I’m sorry I usually use condoms… but I just had to feel you completely.”

You blushed deeply. Even after the actions that took place not even thirty minutes ago, Eren still had you acting shy.

You swallowed the pill, downing the whole glass of water before crawling in the sheets with him.

“It started raining again. Stay the night.” Eren tucked the blanket over your shoulders.

“Okay.” You laid your head on the pillow and drifted into the deepest sleep you ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first time writing a fanfic/oneshot in 6 years hope you all liked it!


End file.
